


Twist yourself and your desires

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Death Threats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto in danger makes Kakashi want to burn everything that is not them. He needs to keep him safe no matter what depths he has to sink to.





	

Kakashi had not expected to find himself in this situation. He had pictured similar situations of course but not this exact one. He guessed he had allowed his current satisfaction at home to blind him to the realities of the outside world and the dark reality of Naruto’s school.

To be called down to the school to have to sit there before the principal and be told such garbage. Kakashi had no idea how the man stood the trash and filth that came from his own mouth. His brain was rotten. With every word, each detail the Alpha inside him roared.

Kakashi was pissed but he did a very good of hiding it as he sat in the office. The words the man used to him. His obvious agenda and the way he expected Kakashi to comply. It was hard not to keep his eyes from shifting. It was hard to keep his scent under control. He had to think about his Omega waiting on him to take him. Kakashi could not do that if he killed the man before him.

He took a deep breath to settle himself. He slouched in the chair provided. Closed his eyes and took another breath before he opened them again. “Let me get this straight.” He said softly, not much of his intent escaped but enough did that the principal shut his mouth. “I was called here today from work because your school can’t do what you’re supposed to?”

“Mr Hatake sir…”

“I was told Naruto was in a fight I come here and you’re holding him responsible? An Omega?” Kakashi pressed. “You’re mad because he defended himself against those Alphas and Betas?”

“The injuries…”

“An Omega.” Kakashi said darkly. “He defended himself, I made him take self-defense classes for a reason. Do we want to think what would have happened to him if I hadn’t made him take those classes?” The principal paled. “Do we?”

“The boys have already said it was Naruto’s attitude that started the conflict-“

“And what did Naruto say?” Kakashi asked softly. “Naruto isn’t the type to pick fights. They picked on him because he didn’t defer to them? Because he’s an Omega?” Kakashi leaned forward. “Is this school teaching Omegas to defer to any and everybody? To not stand up for themselves? That they don’t have rights?”

“What? Never!” The principal insisted. “It was something that got of control! An argument that escalated because Naruto-“

“Sir… are you aware that Naruto imprinted on me?” Kakashi asked quietly. He did not think it was possible for the man to get any paler but he did. “Do you expect me to make Naruto apologize? After this school put my Omega in danger? Trampled on his rights?” He continued. “Sir… do you want this school to remain standing? Those boys should be in here apologizing to me, apologizing to Naruto on their hands and knees praying…” Kakashi pushed his chair back. “Praying to whatever god or gods they believe in that I don’t retaliate.”

“Sir if you would please just listen-“

“I don’t care who their parents are, them and their parents would feel my wrath.” Kakashi hissed. “They aren’t the only influential person in this place.” He adjusted his jacket and his tie. “I’m sure you’re aware of who I am. If I don’t get satisfaction…”

He turned for the door before he gave the principal the look he had wanted to the moment he had gotten the call. His eyes changed and he finally released everything he was holding back. It flooded his scent and took up the entire office.

“I spoke to you as a guardian.” He said softly. “Don’t make me have to address you all as an Alpha.” He opened the door and carefully closed it. His eyes darted to the chairs outside. Naruto was down the hall furthest away from the door. Closest to the office however were a small gathering of parents and children.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes on those with bandages. When parents’ eyes snapped to him he bared his teeth. “My name is Hatake Kakashi.” He said softly. “All of your children will apologise to Uzumaki Naruto.” His eyes burned with the change and the stench of terror filled the hallway. “Or you will suffer everything I can throw on you all.”

“But he-“ A boy, bigger than Naruto but covered with bandages attempted to protest. “You can’t do that.”

Kakashi stepped forward he ignored the flinch of the boy’s Beta mother. He inhaled the young scent of Alpha. He crouched down to put himself at eye level with the boy. “Do you want to reach adulthood?” He whispered. The boy’s mother whimpered but Kakashi ignored it. “Are you so stubborn, so foolish to think I will let what you did pass? I don’t care what he did. I care about what you did in order for him to give you those bruises. Use your nose brat… understand exactly why I want to rip out your throat and feel gratitude that I’m in control and old enough not to do that… because if I were only a few years older than you… I would have ripped your throat out the moment I left the office. You don’t mistreat Omegas. You shouldn’t mistreat anyone.”

He got back to his feet to consider the rest of them. There were plenty of Alphas around. Some of the parents were Alphas but they had picked up on plenty when Kakashi had left the office. He and Naruto smelt like each other. Naruto had marked him and he had not exactly marked Naruto enough for there to be a huge change but put them close together and one would begin to figure it out.

“I don’t care who you are.” He said softly and watched them flinch at his voice. “I don’t care how much money you have, where you came from either. I only care that you thought these kids would get away with this. It makes me want to retaliate.” He breathed. “As parents you should be thankful to that Omega. It got your punk kids to wake up and realize Omegas are not inferior. Naruto can take care of himself. That you needed so many…” Kakashi eyed the many children. “And you still lost… you learned something today but I don’t care about that.” He took a breath to settle himself. “When I’m more in control of myself… I’ll be taking this matter to the board. Nothing and I mean nothing.” Kakashi hissed. “Interferes with Naruto. I don’t care how old you are, what your designation is… if he doesn’t handle you, I will and if you know who I am you know exactly how I will ‘handle’ you.” He promised.

Not a single person stopped him when he turned to go to Naruto. Kakashi kept his steps sure. Not too much rush, he had to get out of the school, his vision was turning red. Naruto’s head jerked up at his approach and the dirty parts of his clothes almost made Kakashi turn back around again.

As it was Naruto slid from his seat, picked up his school bag before he took Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi partially relaxed at the fingers that curled around his own.

So precious, so small, Kakashi’s need to take care of Naruto had just gotten bigger. The rage deep inside him. There would be consequences for this.

X

Naruto had not said a word since they had gotten home and he had taken a bath. He had changed to a simple orange shirt and blue shorts before he had sat on the counter in order for Kakashi to attend to him.

Naruto had held his own but they had numbers. A few had gotten a few hits in and god just seeing that pissed him off so much. The small bruises that should not have been there at all, with everyone that he cleaned Kakashi was aware of the growl in his chest.

When he finally finished, he took a seat and hugged Naruto around the middle his head pressed into the boy’s stomach. Kakashi just wanted to protect him and keep him safe. That outside their door Kakashi could not do it, could not warn the world of what they faced if they interfered with what was his… he growled low in his throat before Naruto gently stroked his hair.

“Kakashi.” Naruto said softly. “Kakashi…” Kakashi tightened his grip but refused to move. “Come on Kakashi.” Hands tangled in his hair, forced him to pull away and meet Naruto’s gaze. Soft pools of blue full of understanding too soon for his age. Kakashi felt his heart clench at the sight.

“Naruto…” He answered, the Alpha at him was still roaring inside him. The other needs had been suppressed but his fear had intensified his normal state. The need he had to keep Naruto safe… his current need.

Naruto’s hands slipped from his hair to nudge his back. The boy’s hands sank to his shirt and Kakashi stilled when with a smooth motion Naruto took it off to fling it aside to the other side of the kitchen. “I know you need it Kakashi.” He said softly, his fingers trailed to his shoulder and Kakashi’s gaze locked onto the smooth tanned skin, his teeth ached. “It’s okay, we’re on suppressants nothing is going to happen.” Naruto’s hand dropped from his shoulder to gently touch Kakashi’s face. “It’s okay… make me yours. Make it so that no one will be able to dismiss your scent on me.”

Kakashi’s gaze fell to Naruto’s shoulder, fragile but fleshier than it had been when Naruto had first come to him… so small his Omega but the world had to know… they were tied together. he moved forward slowly his teeth itching… needing this. Naruto’s willingness made it easier. His teeth hovered over Naruto’s shoulder, he stayed away from the scent glands they were not ready for that.

It was almost like when Naruto had leaned over him, held him down and did the same. His tongue slid out of his mouth lightly wetting and tasting Naruto’s shoulder. Kakashi shuddered before he moved closer. His hands wrapped around Naruto his mouth above Naruto’s shoulder. He held the boy close to him before he struck, his teeth sunk deep driving a gasp from Naruto. There was no scent of fear, nothing but acceptance. Deep inside Kakashi felt a vital part of him feel appeased. He tasted the blood on his tongue and shivered as his teeth remained locked deep. They were still on suppressants; it was okay and he needed this. Naruto’s hand sank into his hair pulling him closer before a shuddering cry escaped the boy.

Kakashi ignored the hand in his hair and instead gently removed his teeth. He lapped over the area carefully with his tongue before he pulled back some more. Naruto’s face was lightly flushed and his eyes were glowing. Soft pants came from the boy’s mouth. Kakashi gave himself a moment to stare at Naruto as he mentally checked over himself. He felt such relief at his current control that a smile escaped him as he moved to Naruto’s other shoulder. This time when his teeth sank deep it was not a cry wrung from Naruto but a scream. Still there was no fear, Kakashi felt reassured even as he felt the change in their scents but deep inside him so faint it might not have been there he felt satisfaction. Things were spiraling out of control but after the day he had he needed this.

He was just glad Naruto had accepted it, that Naruto understood the need and accepted it, welcomed it. Kakashi was also grateful to the suppressants that somehow were still doing their job. That this light claiming was not enough to throw off the suppressants. That it kept him control, he could not afford to lose control he was so grateful that he had managed to keep it. Everyone did not know how lucky they were, Alphas took threats to their Omegas very seriously. Kakashi took threats to Naruto very seriously, he would do anything to keep the boy safe even from him but he had not been the threat this time. If he had to he would use his name to get Naruto the safety and happiness he deserved, even if he had to wreck the whole city. He slumped back down his hands sliding from Naruto’s back to his waist as he buried his face into the boy’s stomach.

 


End file.
